


28 R/NC-17 Pilots Drabbles

by callmeonetrack



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9376901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeonetrack/pseuds/callmeonetrack
Summary: 23 Sexy Pilots Drabbles plus a Five-Drabble Fic!





	

**Guilty by Suspicion**

For weeks after the dinner, Kara walks on eggshells.

Zak seems to mention Lee every day. She wonders at first if he heard something, saw something before the wineglass broke and he stirred on the sofa. She trains herself not to react though, to keep her voice even, to say his brother's name without the slightest hitch in her breath.

But Zak keeps it up, every day more questions about what she thought of his big brother, and Kara starts to resent it. She wishes he'd just frakking come out with whatever suspicions he's harboring. He mentions Lee so often, that Kara starts dreaming of that night, waking up with her thighs slick and her lips burning. The resentment makes her spiteful; she starts to wish Zak hadn't been woken and she'd done what he was silently accusing her of after all.

It's driving her mad and it has to stop. So the next time Zak's thrusting deep inside her, she stiffens and arches and moans right in his ear, "Oh, Leeeee."

The little comments cease after that. So does any semblance of a relationship. She moves out, and easily fails Zak at the end of the semester (not entirely out of spite, he really is a crap pilot). 

Six months later, when she runs into Lee at a bar near the base, they talk all night. By daybreak, she's in his bed and when he slides inside her, his name slips easily from Kara's lips.

She breathes a sigh of relief and relaxes.

 

**Not a Design Flaw**

In the wake of excitement after Kobol, it takes time before Helo remembers to share his very important bit of news. About the cylons. 

About the surefire way to tell if someone's a cylon. 

Kara cackles when she hears. Thinks orgasmic light-up spines are a pretty frakking stupid design flaw if you're building a better race. 

Two weeks later at her "test," when she's on her hands and knees in Lee's rack and he's pounding her from behind, each thrust harder, better than the one before... she reconsiders. 

Maybe those cylons are smarter than everyone thinks.

 

**Wet, Hot Summer**

It’s a long, hot summer on Caprica that year. In the afternoons, temperatures climb so high the asphalt melts beneath their feet.

So Kara and Lee steal away, spend the lazy, hazy hours after lunch down by the river. They have splashing fights and dunking contests. The water is blessedly cool against their fevered skin.

Weeks pass and their games become more dangerous. They drift closer and closer, wet mouths and glistening hands skimming the surface at first then plunging beneath the depths. Soon their skin burns again, hotter than before.

He’s so glad Zak never learned how to swim.

 

**Insurance**

Standing on the deserted observation deck, Kara feels only dread. It’s beautiful. Green and blue, but she can’t forget Earth, that ruined pit she lead them to.

Lee finds her, asks if she’s okay. She wants to tell him, but sees how happy he is. She can’t ruin it. One of them should still believe in bright shiny futures.

Kara believes in getting what you can, right now. So she kisses him, pulls him down with her on the rough carpet, welcomes him with her body probably for the last time.

He thinks it’s a celebration; she thinks it’s insurance.

 

**Hands-On Approach**

She feels frakking stupid doing it, where anyone could catch her, but a little humiliation is better than the alternative. Under the spray, Kara slides a hand over her breast, pressing and lifting. Her thumb brushes her nipple and arousal spikes through her.

All the double shifts thanks to Tigh’s moment of glory have her on edge. Lee’s little stunt with the towel earlier hadn’t helped either.

“What are you doing?” Speak of the devil… Her eyes open. Lee’s staring, hunger in his gaze.

Kara swallows. “Self exam. Cottle said I had to.”

He grins, steps closer. “Let me help.”

 

**Right and Wrong**

Zak surprises her with a ring, asking teasingly if Lieutenant Thrace will become Lieutenant Adama. Kara’s not changing her name, but she says yes anyway.

Then she meets the real Lieutenant Adama and the world shifts off its axis.

It’s wrong, so very very wrong. But with Lee’s naked body pressing her down on the table, sliding deep inside her, it feels nothing but right.

She gives the ring back the next day, thinks with some regret that she’ll never be Lieutenant Adama now.

Five years later, at a sunrise ceremony by a river on a distant planet, she’s wrong.

 

**Too Frakking Late**

Lee enters the head to find Kara heaving, bleeding in the showers. He hasn’t touched her since it ended. Now he grabs her, alarmed.

“Frak! We’re going to sickbay.”

“Just came from there,” she mumbles.

“What did Cottle say?”

Her eyes are unfocused, watery.

“Said he took care of it.”

The words sink in. Lee goes cold.

“It’s—You—Were—” He can’t speak.

Kara answers a question he doesn’t ask. “Sam’s sterile.”

“It’s mine,” he breathes, then corrects himself. “Ours.” For a second, he forgets, his heart lifts.

“It was,” she sags to the floor. “It’s no one’s now.”

 

**Orally Fixated**

Lee thinks he knows all the ways Kara Thrace can drive him crazy. He’s wrong.

Because when she walks up to them on New Caprica before the groundbreaking, a cigar pursed between cherry red lips, he gets obsessed with thoughts of what else those lips could fit around.

They all go for a drink and he watches Kara unabashedly the whole time. The way she tongues the tip of it, how her cheeks hollow as she sucks, the puckered kiss of her mouth as she blows.

When Dee and Sam go up for the next round, Kara winks at him.  
 

**Creative Measures**

Lee has misgivings.

“You’ll like it. I promise.”

She’d purred it into his ear, kissed him till he capitulated, said he could return the favor.

Now Kara’s hand strokes over his flank, squeezes his ass. He jerks with a squeal.

She laughs.

“Would you shut up and hold still?”

“Gods, Kara, give me a break. I mean,” he flushes, swallows, “it’s not like we even have any lube.”

Kara touches his lips, lightly rubbing back and forth, back and forth, till he opens his mouth. She slides her fingers inside, leans in to his ear and whispers, 

“Suck.”

He does.

 

**She Has a Plan**

They negotiate the affair like it was a peace treaty. What’s bending the rules and what’s breaking them.

Makeouts. Hands, but not mouths. No intercourse. Kara’s frustrated and horny like a damn teenager. Frakking Sam doesn’t help, just reminds her of what she really wants.

She forms a plan. Begs off sick on donut runs, makes him wait.

Next time, she comes in hot and has her hand around his cock before the hatch even closes. She pumps and squeezes, watching as he moans, and when he finally closes his eyes, she drops down, swallows him whole.

He doesn’t mind.

 

**Old Grudges Die Hard**

He comes down to New Caprica once after the groundbreaking. After her marriage.

Kara still can’t stay away.

There are words, hissed, then hollered. Doesn’t make a bit of difference. Neither does the ink on her arm or the band on his finger.

They still burn hot.

Lee pushes her against the nearest hard surface, pushes hard inside her. It’s fast and it’s furious and it’s fantastic.

She comes, moaning his name. Doesn’t care who hears.

Baltar steps out of the doorway of Colonial One, just a few feet to their left, and stares.

She shrugs. He’s heard it before.

 

**Well, Good Morning to You, Too**

Morning comes too soon.

So when Lee leans down to kiss her goodbye, Kara drags him back into bed. He feebly protests his suit will get wrinkled, even as he presses closer, and Kara says that won’t be a problem. Straddling him, she strips it off, piece by piece. Kara’s mouth trails down over taut abs and wiry dark curls. She licks him slowly, curling and flicking her tongue around his cock till it rises and she plunges down. The heavy flesh pulses in her mouth as she sucks, harder every time Lee moans.

She could do this all day.

 

**Another Life**

The Helice Opera House’s director drives a hard bargain. But after eight years as her father’s manager, Kara can appreciate that. She’s no pushover.

When they finally shake on it, Kara jolts, gaze snapping to his blue eyes in wonder.

Dreilide plays an eight-week engagement. Kara watches from the wings each night, Lee joining her often to discuss music and art during the program breaks.

Much later, when he pushes her over his desk, trails his tongue down her spine till she shivers, thrusting between her parted thighs, she’ll appreciate his ability to drive a hard bargain all over again.

 

**Pleasure is a Two-Way Street, Baby**

He licks up into her, strong hands spreading her wide, his thumbs caressing her slick folds. Kara writhes as Lee spears deep, filling her until his lips are flush to her engorged sex. She arches, rocks downward, riding his face with quick snaps of her hips. Soon she’s keening his name, sharp curses filling the Pegasus commander’s quarters-- _frakking gods, lee, ohh, mmmm, oh frak yes, unnnngh, ohhh gods, OHHH LEEE_ \--as her orgasm rockets through her body.

Sated, she collapses.

It isn’t until he clears his throat that she remembers and slides her mouth down over him once more.

 

**Your Word, My Word**

“You,” she gasps, moaning, “promised.”

It’s true. They made a vow they wouldn’t mark each other. They don’t mean to be cruel to Dee and Sam. But Lee can’t help it. He spends long hours staring at the lines of her tattoo from behind the ready room podium. It infuriates him.

So when the other pilots file out, he dogs the hatch, rips her flight suit down, and sucks hard, till there’s a deep purple bruise high on her inner thigh.

It will fade in a day or two. Unlike her tattoo.

“This is only bending it, not breaking it.”

 

**Almost like Flying**

Kara’s cabin in the woods doesn’t have a porch, but they rig a swing with ropes and birchwood in the back.

Lee follows the trail of clothing across the yard. Kara’s waiting, bare thighs splayed as she swings. He kneels in the dirt and catches her hips, bites and sucks and swirls till she comes. Then he braces his legs, bends her over the rough wood, sinks deep inside her. They rock forward with each hard thrust, back with every withdrawal.

When they climax, they shout to the skies loud as they please. They know no one will hear them.

 

**Glutton for Punishment**

They invite Lee to dinner every Sunday that summer. He always says yes.

Every time he stares down at the table, his mind replays that night. Kara’s bright eyes and flushed skin, her body under his. He can’t remember their single kiss, but his imagination more than makes up for it.

In his head, they bare their bodies not just their souls. The wine spills as he pours it over lush curves, follows the rich liquid with his tongue, sucks her skin clean.

Reality intrudes. “Do you want more, Lee?”

He looks up, breathless. Kara winks.

He always says yes.

 

**Mr. Manners**

Kara practically elbows him in the face as she grabs a pencil out of his hand.

“Gods, Starbuck. How about some manners?”

She snorts. “Guess Mamma didn’t raise me so right.”

“Yeah, well, a please or a thank you would be nice,” he grumbles.

Kara laughs dismissively, already back to her paperwork. “Make me, Apollo.”

Lee accepts the challenge.

By the time he’s got three fingers pumping inside her and his thumb on her clit, she’s cried please a dozen times already.

Later, he thinks he hears a thank you, too, but with her mouth full, it’s hard to tell.

 

**Close Quarters**

“Ow! Kara curses. “Lee, godsdammit, will you move your big damn—”

He does, and she groans.

“Was that a disparaging remark about my joystick, lieutenant?” he murmurs.

“Seeing how it’s currently bruising the hell out of my ass, sir, could you blame me?” She bites her lip, picking up the pace. She is almost there, if she could just…a little more…

She shifts and the hard plastic gouges her hip now. But Lee’s helping, hands cradling her ass, squeezing, lifting her against him harder, faster, until finally…she breaks.

Breathless but sated, Kara gasps, “Tomorrow night... My viper... More room.”

 

**Insubordination**

“Yes,” gasp “Sir.” moan “Captain.” grunt “Adama.” groan “Sir.”

The slap of skin is loud in the quiet briefing room, as Lee thrusts hard into Kara from behind.

“And you won’t dis-disobey—” Lee’s voice quavers as she grinds back defiantly, hips twisting. He cracks his palm against her ass, and Kara moans— “a direct order again, right, lieutenant?”

“No -unngh, oh gods, Le-,  Sir!” she corrects.  He slaps her ass again for the slip-up, but rubs his hand soothingly over her cheek, then plunges deeper.

Yes, this is a much better punishment than the brig.

 

**Good Idea**

When Kara turns glittering eyes on him and says "So why don't we?" Lee doesn't know what to think.

And when she leans over and fuses her lips to his, he stops thinking entirely. They kiss hungrily, insatiable, then she's sliding to her knees, unzipping him. "K-Kara, whoa! Maybe we should--coo-cool down," Lee gasps as she grips him hard.

Kara freezes, staring back inscrutably, then grabs her glass. "Maybe we should," she smirks, knocking back the contents. Then she ducks again. The heat of her tongue and the ice from her drink mingle as she sucks his swollen cock.

Lee stops protesting.

 

**The Good Patient**

The thick bandages swaddling her burned hands prevent Kara from flying, maintenance, even holding a fork. 

But not this. 

She scoots back on her knees, grinning, and lowers her mouth to Lee's stomach. He moans as her tongue rims his navel, then licks down the path of dark hair below. Teeth grasping his pants, she tugs, popping the buttons of his fly free one by one. Kara nudges his briefs open, lips and nose coaxing his eager erection to spring upwards and then she's sucking.

Thank gods, Lee changed his mind, she thinks. Her convalescence would've been so frakking boring.

 

**Wake-Up Call**

Lee wakes as the first rays of sun eclipse New Caprica’s horizon. Kara’s asleep on his chest and his heart soars as he remembers last night. 

Carefully, he shifts away without waking her. Sunlight gilds lush curves as he slides down, presses a kiss to one ankle. Lee’s tongue is tracing circles on the soft skin of her thigh by the time she stirs. 

He murmurs a good morning into the already slick cleft between her legs and Kara moans hers in response, fingers threading into his hair to keep him close.

It’s going to be a very good day.

 

**Arresting Behavior: A Five-Drabble Fic**

**Training Day**

It’s Detective Lieutenant Adama’s first sting with his new partner. Detective Captain Thrace gives him three rules: watch, learn, and keep your mouth shut.

He has trouble with that last one when he sees her in the lacy scrap of silk that plunges low and rides high in all the right places.

The bust at the elite gentleman’s club is a success and adrenaline buzzes through Lee’s veins, making his brain trace dangerous paths.  
Soon his tongue is too, buried in the wet heat of Kara’s cunt, as he presses her to the back door.

Two outta three ain’t bad.

***

**Resisting Arrest**

She’s ignoring him, pretending it never happened. But her quiet cries as he fucked her with his tongue still echo in Lee’s head.

Fed up, he finally corners her in the file room. “Kara, we have to talk—”

“It’s Captain Thrace,” she sneers. ”And no, rook, we don’t.”

She pushes by but he grabs her, cuffs her wrist to the file cabinet’s handle, then drops down, ripping her pants open. Lee pauses, aware of all the lines he’s crossing.

Kara stares down, chest heaving. Silent.

Lee stares back as he slips his fingers into her briefs.

She’s already wet.

***  
**Do What the Nice Officer Tells You To**

The handcuffs become a regular staple in their rotation, on- and off-duty, and soon they’re joined by silk blindfolds, nipple clamps, and a cock ring. Kara’s adventurous, willing to try anything, and gives as good as she gets.

What she isn’t, is forthcoming.

He knows her intimately--the way her breath hitches when she’s close to climax, her back arches when he hits her g-spot--but he doesn’t know where they stand. In his weaker moments, Lee suspects she’s just toying with him. He wishes he had the strength to resist.

But he doesn’t. He always comes when she calls.

***

**Stop or I'll Shoot**

They get a new rookie, a blonde with legs for miles. Sonja’s sweet, though. Somehow an hour slips by as they chat about mutual friends over coffee.

That night, Kara pulls Lee inside her apartment with glittering eyes. They don’t make it past the hall carpet. She strips and mounts him, grinding hard, twisting his nipples to the point of pain. Her desperation turns him on, frankly, but when she collapses, he insists, “What was that, Kara? Talk to me.”

Silence. Then she lifts her head. “You ever cheat on me, Lee Adama, I’ll kill you.”

He blinks, then grins.

***

**Lock Him Up and Throw Away the Key**

Soon Lee’s spending every night at Kara’s, though she kicks him out in the mornings. But he loves sleeping with her, her body curled to his, face peaceful in  
slumber. He especially loves waking her, mouth suckling her breast, thumb stroking her clit in slow circles until her eyes flutter open.

Lee’s angling for more, but knows pushing will backfire. Then one morning, for the first time, he sleeps later than Kara. He feels her fingers on his erection, then coldness against his skin. He blinks awake, looks down. There’s a string around his cock…dangling her apartment key.

“Stay,” she breathes.


End file.
